Alvin and the Chipmunks 2
by xFireChickx
Summary: my own version of the sequel to the movie. be warned, they get farther out of character the farther you get into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi yall! I know what your thinking, 'Whats she doing here when she hasnt even finished her other story? To my faithful reviewers, I promise I'll finish it when I get passed my huge case of writers block. **

**I must warn you that everyone is out of character, but I thought I'd give it a try. Anyway, on with the story!**

"Its time to go!" called Dave from the floor below.

"Coming," Simon callled back. "Theodore, whats taking so long?"

"I'm looking for Alvin."

"Alvin's already in the car."

"Oh."

Alvin's voice came from outside, "Lets go already!" he yelled. "You do realize that we are going to be interviewed on TV," Alvin reminded them.

"For the thousanth time, yes," said Simon. He was already starting to get annoyed with his brother.

For Alvin, the ride seemed to take forever from the excitement.

"Finally! We're here!" they squeaked.

**I know. Very short, and not very good. I promise it'll get better, but right now I need to get off the computer before I get grounded. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

The building was huge. It would have looked biggger, but there was the fact that it was very crowded; mostly with cameras.

People were bustling around, none of them paying any attention to the Chipmunks. Alvin didn't like that all.

"Ah hem," he said loudly.

No one paid any attention.

"Ah Hem!," he squeaked louder.

"Alvin, keep your voice down," snapped Dave. "Oh where did Theodore go?" he asked looking around.

"He went to find the food table," said Simon.

"AH HEM!" yelled Alvin.

A few startled cameramen looked over.

Someone shouted, " The Chipmunks are here!"

"Finally," Alvin grumbled to himself. "You can thank me later," he told Simon. Apparently, he was under the impression that Simon was as annoyed as he was.

The hostess, Wendy Fox, came from outta nowhere and said, "Hi, I'm Wendy Fox."

They studied her for a second. She was about six inches shorter than Dave, had blonde hair that almost reached her shoulders, and wore a lot of make-up. She looked as if she were in her late thirty's.

"Well lets get this show on the road."

She led them over to a large chair which she motioned them to sit on.

"Comfortable? Good. Just sit here and answer the questions, no pressure, we just want to here about the Chipmunks, okay?"

"Okay," they all said in unison.

"We're live in thirty seconds!" a man yelled from somewhere.

**I know, pathetic and boring! But hey, cut me some slack, I wrote this in the 6th grade. It gets better! Or at least I hope it does. I wouldn't know, no one has ever read this before now. If you read this, review! Even if you think it sucks, I want to know that someone at least bothered with this. Tune in next time, on FANFICTION! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yal! Sorry to all of my faithful reviewers! I would have logged on sooner, but I recently moved, and we didnt get the internet working until a few days ago. And I had to write a narrative for my language arts class, which, if I get an A on, I'll put on fanfiction. Sorry if this confused you, but I didn't like my old user name, sorry, but I like this one better. So I'm gonna shut-up now, and tell you like it is, or not. Anyway, on with the story!**

"We're live in five, four, three, two, one-"

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the show, I'm your hostess, Wendy Fox. Today, for our special musical guests, please welcome the incredible, the spectacular, ladies and gentlemen, the Chipmunks!"

There was a roar of applause from the audience.

"So," she said, now sitting down, "now that the world knows that Ian Hawke, ex-producer of Jett Records, almost forced you on a world tour, you are still going up on stage to show the world what music is. Now tell us, what would you say to those that dream to follow in your footsteps?"

It was Alvin that answered. "We would tell them to follow their dreams, and they would someday get there. I know we did."

'Typical,' thought Simon. 'He's been rehearsing that line all week.'

Meanwhile, somewhere out all the way out in Australia, three female chipmunks gazed at the screen, hanging onto every word.

"Well said," remarked Wendy. "Now, Valentine's Day is in two months," she looked at them intently, but they stared at her, knowing what was coming, "so," she pressed on, tell us, who is that special someone?"

The crowed watched them restlessly.

"You do have a special someone, don't you?"

"No," blurted out Theodore. Apparently, he couldn't stand the tense atmosphere. "We don't have a special someone," he squeaked.

The three female chipmunks gasped.

"Oh boys," said a disappointed Wendy.

**I kmow, sucky ending. But hey, remember I wrote this in the 6th grade, so back off if you know whats good for you! Sorry again about the new user name, but I only called myself AnonymousChipmunkFan because thats exactly what I was. Oh well, thats the past. So tune in next time on, FANFICTION. **

**FirexShadow out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but did you hear what happened at that California Highschool? The thing about a freshman committing suicide in the bathroom! If you did, thats the highschool I'm going to in two years! I tell you, it is not fun when you find out that someone died in the school you're going to. Anyway, on with the story!**

The females switched off the T.V.

"Can you believe that?" said one of the chipmunks with pink bows on both ears.

"Believe what, Brittany?" said another who was wearing purple ribbons around her ears, and pink glasses.

"Well, Jeanette," said the one called Brittany, "that the only chipmunks in the world known for talking and singing, have pretty much got everything anyone could ever wish for, but they don't even have girlfriends! Girls throw themselves at them, but they don't bother to catch them! Of all the low-life-"

"Don't talk about them like that when you don't even know them," said the slightly chubby chipmunk with flowers behind her ears.

"Them, them?" said Brittany incredulously. "Eleanor, I want you to be very honest about this. Do you honestly mean them, or Theodore?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Eleanor angrily.

"We all know that you have a giant crush on Theodore, the way you're always looking at him when he's on T.V."

"Excuse me, but it's nowhere near as bad as how you look at Alvin," shot back Eleanor.

Brittany was completely lost for words, so she shot a look of pure venom at her instead.

"That's what I thought," she smirked.

"Well, what about Jeanette?" said Brittany, determined not to make herself the victim.

"What about me?" she said nervously.

"Oh don't pretend oyu don't know what I'm talking about," she spat.

"Well go ahead and tell me because I don't know what you're talk-"

"SIMON!" Brittany yelled in her face. "You never take your eyes off the guy! I'm surprised he doesn't feel them burning a hole in back of his head all the time! You even dream about him!"

"That's going too far, Brittany!" Jeanette shouted, almost in tears.

"You talk in your sleep." Then to Jeanette's horror, Brittany made a dreamy voice, and put on a high-pitched, cruel voice, very unlike her own. "Simon! Simon! Oh Simon, You're so sweet! Oh Simon, you're so smart!"

"Stop it," whimpered Jeanette, her eyes in tears. "That's enough, Brittany, now cut that out." But Brittany ignored her younger sister, and still going louder.

"Simon! Simon! Si-"

Jeanette's anger was passed the breaking point; at that very moment, she did something she had neither done, nor hoped to ever do. She raised her paw, and before she knew what she was doing, she brought it down, smacking Brittany across the face. It came down so hard that it knocked Brittany to the floor.

Brittany was recovering herself when all three sisters looked at eachother, and burst into tears.

**Wow! That was very angsty, wasn't it? Sorry to all Jeanette fans, but I couldn't see Eleanor getting all upset at that! Well, uh, review and tell me what you think! Tune in next time on FANFICTION!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm ba-ack. (grins evilly) I just want to thank all my faithful reviewers for doing what they do best. If you didn't review, then skip unless you'd rather eavesdrop.**

**DiceRox09- I thought of that myself. I thought that everyone has a story that they hate each other, why not spice it up a bit?**

**NanduaBraves- I know that Jeanette would never do that. But as I said in the last chapter, Brittany would definitely make fun of someone, but I couldn't see Eleanor getting upset about something like having a crush.**

**What a shame (sob) They are the only reviewers for this chapter. Hopefully this time I'll get more reviewers. Anyway, on with the story!**

Eleanor and Jeanette got to their knees to where Brittany fell. They had a big group-hug until they could recollect themselves.

"What are we doing?"asked Eleanor.

"We were fighting,"Jeanette admitted.

"But why though?" Brittany asked, unnaturally quiet.

"I guess we got a little carried away because the Chipmunks have fame and freedom."

Brittany finally regained herself. "Well take a good long look at where they are now, girls," she said, standing up. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, we're going to escape from here and become singers too, far away where even Ms. Grudge can't Get to us."

Just then, a very large woman was coming to scold the girls for screaming in the middle of the night. This woman was very ugly, and had no musical talent to make up for it. She worked at an orphanage, trying to squeeze a decent song out of even one of them. Her name is Ms. Grudge. It was fortunate for her, that she listened at the door before walking in.

"You know," she heard Jeanette say from the other side of the door, "I think we just had a bad day."

A moment of silence, then-

"Where is the moment when needed the most?" started off Jeanette.

"You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost," went Eleanor.

"They they tell me your blue sky's fade to grey. They tell me your passion's gone away," Brittany sang.

They all sang, "And I don't need no carrying on."

"Stand in the line just ahead of the law," Jeanette sang again.

"You're faking a smile with a coffee to go," Eleanor followed.

"You tell me your life's been way off line. Your falling to pieces every time. And I don't need no carrying on." Jeanette and Eleanor joined in on the last line.

Brittany took it from there. "Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work on a smile, and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're comin' back down, and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. Oh, you had a bad day."

Ms. Grudge had heard enough. "Well girls," she said, now opening the door, "that was some song," she continued. "All this time, you've been able to sing, and wouldn't tell me. Even after you knew that I was looking for someone with your kind of talent. Well I've got news for you," she put on an evil smile, "you three are never leaving this orphanage. I'm going to be rich," she said gleefully. "Which means," she lunged at them and got hold of their tails, "you need a nice cage to keep you from leaving."

She marched them down to the basement, their tails clenched in her fist.

It was very dark and dusty in the basement. Every inch was covered with dust and cobwebs.

Ms. Grudge rummaged through a rather large box in the middle of the floor. "Here we go," she said pulling out a cat-carrier. "And just in case," she pulled out a padlock. Ms. Grudge stuffed the three chipmunks in and locked it. She placed the cat-carrier next to the only, and very small windowsill. "Hope you have a good night, girls," she smirked. And with that, she slammed the door, knowing that she was going to sleep well that night.

**That's all for now. A lot of you are probably saying, 'What the heck just happened?' Just so you know, Ms. Grudge already knows about the Chippettes for those of you that haven't guessed. It really wouldn't have made much sense if she didn't know about them. Next chapter will be on whats happening at the Chipmunks. What will they end up having to do? Do they feel sort of lonely? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. PS I wont update until I have at least two reviews. Tune in next time on FANFICTION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe you people! It took you weeks before I could get 2 reviews! I finally got 3 this morning! Not the best I've had. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**Chipmunks4Eva- Actually, no. That's not how I expected them to meet. But that's not a bad idea. Like I said in the summary, 'the farther you get into the story, they farther away they get from their characters.' So I don't know, Alvin and Brittany might be the first ones to like eachother!**

**Anonymous- It will be a while before they actually meet.**

**DiceRox09- Good guess! But I don't know how they will react. After I wrote this, I put it away somewhere, until I forgot what I wrote!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**At the Chipmunks'**

"You just had to say something, Theodore," snarled Alvin.

"I'm sorry," Theodore mumbled.

"It's alright Theodore," said Simon, coming to his rescue. "Isn't that right, Alvin?" he added sternly.

"I guess," he sighed.

"What will really be the problem now," Dave cut in, "is the commotion we've caused."

"We?" Alvin said pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Theodore said as if he didn't hear Alvin.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Simon. Seeing his blank expression, he went on. "Now that the whole world knows we don't have someone special, we'll be swamped by fans everywhere we go."

"Hey, they'll be girls, won't they?"

"What are you thinking Alvin?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"That it won't matter if we don't have girlfriends! Don't you get it?" he went on excitedly.

They all shook their heads.

"Okay, let me spell it out for you," said an exasperated Alvin. "Now that everyone knows that we don't have a 'special someone,' girls are bound to come after us more often, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well," he was starting to get a little uncomfortable now. "If we, well, flirted, with a few, maybe something will happen."

"Flirting?" Simon said the word as if it stung his throat. "Alvin, get real."

"Well what do you think we should do, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Well- umm- we could- umm-" he mumbled. "Well, what do you think, Dave?"

"I don't know, fellas," he said. "But I'll tell you one thing," he went on, "by tomorrow morning, this place will be swamped with girls. I think, for our own sake, we should rent a house somewhere until it settles down."

"And when do you think that will happen?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know."

"Why do we have to leave?" Theodore asked sadly.

"Because we don't want to be tackled by fans every waking second-"

"Which I don't get at all," teased Alvin.

"Besides, we'll come back," said Simon in a comforting way.

"We will?"

"Of course. Hence the word, 'rent'."

"Oh," said Theodore as if he understood, but he really had no idea what that meant. Then he looked at Dave, and said, "But if no one comes, can we stay?"

Dave thought for a bit, and said, "There's a small chance that no one will show up. But just in case, pack up some clothes."

That night, they all hoped that no one would show up the next morning, except for Alvin.

**Back In Australia**

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were struggling to get out of the cat carrier with the padlock.

"Be quiet!" Jeanette snapped. "I'm trying to hear the tumblers."

"What's the use," Brittany moped. You've been trying to open it for hours."

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Eleanor said menacingly.

"No really," said Jeanette, readjusting her glasses. "Wait a second."

There was a pause, and then 'click.'

"Yes! I told you I could do it!" Jeanette said in a loud whisper.

"Okay, okay," Brittany whispered urgently. "Now let's get out of here before Ms. Grudge finds out!"

**Ooh. Another cliffhangar. What do you think? Is it good, or does it suck big time? Review, and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell-o! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy with school, homework, projects, and soccer. To my reviewers...**

**DiceRox09- Even when I didn't know much about them, I kept them in character. Huge shock to me when I figured out that I kept him in character by accident! LOL!**

**brittany x alvin forever- This next chapter will be really weird. But at least you'll get to see what they do next. Enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

Quickly and quietly, they opened the window, and bolted out of there.

Two blocks away, they stopped.

"Where do we go now?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know," Jeanette admitted.

"Well, I think we should get out of here as fast as we can. I don't know about you two, but I don't put it passed Ms. Grudge to come after us," Brittany said a- matter- of- factly.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly saw that Brittany was right.

"So," Eleanor spoke at last, "where is the nearest thing to get us out of here?"

"Well," Jeanette hesitated, "there is a boat dock south of here where people export food. Maybe we can," she gulped, "sneak aboard."

"Well, I don't think we have much of a choice," Brittany stated. "Which way is south?"

Jeanette looked up at the sky for a moment. "That way," she said pointing to her left.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked an amazed Eleanor.

"Talent." Jeanette smiled. "I once read a book on how to tell direction from the stars."

"Boy, are we lucky we have you, or what?"

Jeanette blushed.

All three of them ran in the direction in which Jeanette identified as south.

At last, they stared at what was going to bring them to sanctuary. It was an enormous ship. It probably would have fit the orphanage in it three times. That wasn't saying much, the orphanage was very small. But he ship was good all the same.

"Well lets get a move on," said Brittany.

They jumped through the portholes, one at a time when no one was looking.

"Well, I don't know about you," said Eleanor, trying to stifle a yawn, "but I'm exhausted.

They all were. The three girls sat themselves down on top of a giant pile of tomatoes.

"Goodnight everyone," said Jeanette.

Brittany and Jeanette fell asleep instantly, only to be woken up seconds later by Eleanor.

"What?" Brittany snapped, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Brittany!" Jeanette scolded her. 'She can be insensitive sometimes,' she thought. "Yes, Eleanor?"

"Well, umm, I couldn't sleep, and I, umm-"

"Spit it out, will you!" yelled Brittany, losing her patience all together.

"Could you sing me a bedtime song?" she blurted out.

"A bedtime song?" said a surprised Jeanette. "We haven't done one of those in a while."

"If it will get you to go to sleep, then sure," Brittany yawned.

"What do you want us to sing?" asked Jeanette.

"What about 'Tomorrow' from that movie Annie?"

"'Tomorrow'?" Brittany raised her eyebrow. "You told us you hate that song!"

"I did," she admitted. "But if you think about it, we're kind of in the same situation as she was."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeanette asked her.

"Orphans, running away, ending up somewhere we've never been before, and on our way to our next adventure."

"I've never thought of it that way," said Jeanette.

"Okay, we'll sing you your song, and fast. Do you realize how much beauty sleep I'm missing?" Brittany ranted.

_"The sun will come out._

_Tomorrow._

_Bet your bottom dollar._

_That tomorrow."_

Eleanor loved to hear her sisters sing. It was very relaxing and soothing. She soon lost consciousness.

"Oh, good. She's asleep," Jeanette whispered.

"Good, I'm really tired." She gave a huge yawn, and fell asleep.

Jeanette was only two seconds behind her.

They woke up the next morning finding themselves exactly where they had fallen asleep.

As soon as all three of them resumed consciousness, Eleanor said, "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. And will you look at that." She motioned to all the food. "We've got more food now than we've ever had in our whole lives."

Ms. Grudge never starved them, but they were never allowed to have as much food as they wanted.

They couldn't eat too much of it, or peoplr would know that they were there. But for three chipmunks, it was more than enough.

Soon, there was a voice coming from the speakers saying, "We will be arriving in America in a few minutes."

Eleanor went to the porthole, and looked out side.

"America?" said Jeanette, shocked. "I thought we were just going to another part of Australia."

"Look on the bright side, Jeanette," said Eleanor. "No Ms. Grudge, new place, new place, a new start, and where the Chipmunks live."

"Hmmm... I never thought of it that way," said Jeanette. "But America is a country, how do you even know if we're even on the right side?"

"Because, we are in California," she said, motioning to the porthole.

Brittany and Jeanette looked through it, and instantly saw that Eleanor was right.

"There was a giant sign on shore that read, 'Welcome to California.'

"How long have you known?" Brittany asked her.

"Since the man on the speaker said that we're going to America," she said simply.

"Let's start unloading," said a deep, unfamiliar voice.

"Quick, hide!" Jeanette said in a loud whisper.

They didn't need telling twice. Each of them got into a different crate of fruits and vegetables. Brittany got into one ful of tomatoes, Eleanor into carrots, and Jeanette was left to hide in lettuce.

Three men came in, each going to the crates the three sisters were hiding in.

As they were being carried off, Brittany and Eleanor were getting squashed by whatever else was in the crate with them. Jeanette, beacuse she was with lettuce, was just fine.

**So, how'd I do? Review willyou? I'm lonely, NOT! But seriously, review. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell-o? Is anybody here? Hello? Fine, then I'll tell the story, and no one else will hear it. (sticks tongue out) So there! (says out to no one) To my reviewer(s)...**

**DiceRox09- I really was doing that accidently. You know, it's really weird that you're my only reviewer. It's like only one person wants to hear my idea. But hey, someone does. Enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

They felt themselves being put down, and they quickly struggled to get out. Then, they heard a rumble as the crates started to vibrate. It didn't stop as they still struggled, then they felt a weird swooping in their stomachs, as if they were moving.

At last, Brittany managed to get out of her crate. First, she helped Eleanor get out of hers. Next, she helped Jeanette without looking around. Though Eleanor did.

Finally, Brittany was able to pry Jeanette out of her crate. Both were panting because it was shut so tightly. Brittany was about to lose her temper.

"Why didn't you help?" she snarled.

"Because," said Eleanor, holding her ground, "I was trying to find out where we are."

"We're in California!" Brittany snapped.

"I know that," Eleanor snapped back, "but where in California?"

The two older chipmunks looked around, and saw that she was right.

"Whatever we're riding," she continued, "has four round things rolling at the bottom, which are making us move."

"I wonder what it is," said Brittany.

Jeanette couldn't believe her ears, or her sister's stupidity. "Give me a break," said said, rolling her eyes. "We're on a truck, Eleanor." **(remember what Simon said in the first movie?)**

"Oh," said Brittany and Eleanor in unison.

"You have no idea what a truck is, do you?" Privately, she expected nothing more from her sisters. After all, she is the smart one.

Eleanor shook her head as Brittany said, "Not a clue."

Jeanette slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"So," said Brittany, "where are we?"

They looked around and saw trees in every direction. Truck, according to Jeanette, was probably off to drop off the food.

"I guess we should get out of here," said Eleanor.

"On the count of three, we jump," said Brittany. "One, two, THREE!"

They jumped and scattered in different directions from the force of the truck.

Farther behind them, the Chipmunks were in Dave's car, heading their way.

Apparently, Dave's prediction came true that morning. You wouldn't believe how many girls showed up at their front door-step. Dave had grabbed their suitcases and had the boys evacuate. Alvin still didn't want to leave, so he told Dave and his brothers to leave without him, and that he would 'hold them off.'

He was in a bad mood since Dave grabbed him by the hood of his sweater, and forced him into the backseat.

"Well fine," he had said. "Human girls aren't my type anyway."

"Then what is your type, Alvin?" Simon asked him.

"Well, umm, uh," he really didn't think that a question like that would come up.

"Definitely not chipmunk girls, you said that you wanted to talk to them," Simon continued, trying to make Alvin sound as stupid as possible. "I wouldn't bet that you want someone above the food chain either," he smirked.

"Look," he said, unusually stern, "I just want a girl that can sing as well as I can, and likes to get into trouble. What about you two?"

Simon took off his glasses, wiped them clean, and put them back on. "A girl that can sing would be good, but I want someone smart."

"What about you Theodore?" asked Dave, who had been listening in the whole time.

"Someone who likes to eat," said Theodore. "The singing part would be good too."

All three sighed and started looking out their window, and Theodore out the rear window.

Alvin started to think of his favorite traits for a girl, in chipmunk form. Then he saw the same picture in his head right in front of him. It was Brittany.

He was sure she was real, but as soon as he got in for a closer look, she was gone. He sighed.

Meanwhile, Simon, had been sitting in the front, looking out of the passenger window. He had the same experience seconds after Alvin.

Thinking about his dream girl as a chipmunk, then he saw her. But unlike his brother, he had enough common sense not to look away.

It was a good thing Dave was driving slowly, that way he could get a closer look.

She was tall, skinny, and very pretty. Of course he could say that about any chipmunk, but this one had purple ribbons tied loosly around her ears, and pink glasses.

Jeanette noticed him staring, and quickly ran away looking for her sisters, not knowing who or what was staring at her.

Simon sighed along after Alvin.

Theodore looked through the rear window, hoping to get a few last glimpses of the place he knew and loved so much.

Then Eleanor got behind the car to look for her sisters.

Theodore only got a glimpse of the flowers she put behind her ears, and knew that she was different.

"Where are we going to live?" he asked at last.

"There's a creek nearby with a house right by it. My parents left it for me if I ever needed it. We'll be living there."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and it took me forever to finish it, but I finally got myself to write this. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Due to all of the reviews I've been getting, I decided to update a bit early. So, to my reviewer(s)...**

**AuthorsUnite- Thanks! I love the support I get from reviewers like you! Enjoy the story!**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1- Lets see how they act when they actually meet. Who knows?**

**Kali101- Wow! I've never had a reviewer who is so enthusiastic about one of my stories before. I'm glad you like it.**

**DiceRox09- I told you that they get out of character. Here's the next chapter. (No duh. Why else would this be here?)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"You mean we're going to live in some out-of-the-way place?" said an outraged Alvin. "Ian was wrong about a lot of things," a chill swept over the car, "But he was right about one thing." All eyes were on Alvin now. "We're major rock stars! We deserve to be spoiled!"

"That's enough Alvin!" Dave said sternly. "You boys need some fresh air. Get out of the city, you know?"

"Humph," Alvin said silently.

They were there within two minutes. It was a big enough house with problems only Alvin could find.

"-and the lights flicker in the bathroom! I mean come on, shouldn't we be able to see what we're doing?" he ranted.

"Why would you want to?" asked Simon.

"I don't know! But still, why do we have to live here of all places?" he yelled.

"Just be glad we don't have to live with Ms. Miller, she was our second option."

The three shuddered. Ms. Miller is an elderly neighbor, and their babysitter when Dave either had an important meeting, or a date with Clair.

"Fine!" Alvin yelled in defeat.

They spent all morning walking around the house, trying not to get lost. It wasn't a maze-like house, but it can look very confusing when you're as small as a chipmunk. Eventually they all got bored and started to watch TV.

Meanwhile, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were struggling.

"We've got to be close to some water," Brittany panted.

"Hey, girls," Eleanor said suddenly, "look at that!"

It was a creek.

"Thank goodness!" cried Jeanette.

"Why is it so hot?" asked Brittany. "Isn't it supposed to be cold this time of year?" She didn't wait for an answer. "There's got to be some shelter around here somewhere."

And sure enough, a big enough house was spotted nearby; the same one that the Chipmunks were staying at.

"Well, lets go," said Brittany, who had enough of the unusual heat.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeanette, pulling her back. "No one wants a bunch of chipmunks living in their house."

"Well then, Ms. Know-it-all, in case you've forgotten, we've never survived a day in the outdoors in our lives. I don't know about you, but I'm going inside."

Jeanette and Eleanor realized she was right, they probably wouldn't last two seconds if they tried to live on their own.

One at a time, all three of them snuck into the kitchen window, which was conveniently unlocked. They heard the TV on in the next room.

"We have to be quiet," whispered Eleanor.

Just as she finished saying it, Jeanette accidentally closed the window a little too hard.

"Do you think they heard?" she whispered nervously.

They did.

"What was that?" Simon said suddenly.

"Maybe its a monster," said Theodore, hiding behind Dave as he said it.

"There's no such thing as monsters," Simon said reassuringly.

"What is it then?" he asked, still not coming out from behind Dave.

"Lets go find out," said Alvin, who had just finished complaining that nothing exciting would happen here.

All four of them walked silently into the kitchen, unprepared for what they were about to see.

The four of them peeked in, and saw three female chipmunks. For Dave, they were ordinary chipmunks that he's never seen in his life. But the boys recognized them instantly.

Any other time, the girls would have been thrilled to see the Chipmunks, but not right now.

"Run for it!" yelled Jeanette.

The only thing that surprised Dave and the boys more than finding three chipmunks, was finding that they could understand them.

"Wait!" Simon called suddenly. "Wait!"

Hearing his voice, Jeanette froze. Because she was in front, her sisters crashed into her and fell back.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" yelled Brittany, quickly getting to her feet and grabbing Jeanette's hand. "We've got to keep moving!"

"No," said Jeanette, wrenching her hand from her sister's iron grip.

"What do you mean 'no'? We've been caught, we have to go!" Brittany yelled hysterically.

"Did you see who caught us? That was Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. And I'll bet anything that the man with them is Dave Seville."

"So?" Eleanor spoke up.

"Maybe they can help us," Jeanette said.

She walked back into the house with her sisters tagging alongside her nervously.

They immediately burst into explanation.

"We're sorry we came!"

"All we needed is a bit of shelter!"

"We've never survived two seconds on our own!"

"Its okay," said Dave, who couldn't believe his ears. "So, you can talk too?"

They nodded slowly.

"Can you sing too?"

"A little bit," Eleanor said sheepishly.

"But not as well as you three," Jeanette quckly put in.

"Why don't you sing for us?"

"Umm, okay," said Brittany. They huddled together to pick which song to sing. "Okay, here we go."

They took a deep breath, and started to sing with Brittany in the lead.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam._

_I know its true, that visions of seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

_Once upon a time, I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever._

_Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never._

_A never ending, once upon a time, once upon a night, once upon a wish._

_Once upon a dream._

_I know you, I danced with you once upon a night._

_There we were, wishing this dance would last forever, all time._

_I hope its true, this vision is more than what it seems._

_'Cause if dreams come true, I know what we'll do._

_We'll dance once again, the way we did then, upon a dream._

_Once upon a time, I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever._

_Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never._

_A never ending, once upon a time, once upon a night, once upon a wish._

_Once upon a dream._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never._

_A never ending, once upon a time, once upon a night, once upon a wish, once upon a night._

_Once upon a dream._

_Once upon a dream._

_Once upon a dream."_

**How was that? I've only got one thing to say, review, review, review! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally had time to update! Yay me! To my reviewers...**

**camflynnfan01- I love reviews from people like you. You have no idea how much it means to me. Sure, I'll sign the petition, where do I find it? **

**AuthorsUnite- So you like Simon+Jeanette stuff? If you do, prepare for more. And check out my other stories. If you're a fan who likes fluff, I think you'll like it.**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1- I was originally going to use Emily Osment's 'I Don't Think About It' because thats when it first came out when I was writing this. So I changed it, but its still her.**

**DiceRox09- I just thought that he would be calmer this time. He already has three talking chipmunks, what's three more?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

They finished their song, keeping their voices sweet; even without music, it sounded perfect.

"Wow, singing chipmunks," said Dave, trying to sound sarcastic, but more amazed.

The boys were speechless.

"That was supposed to be singing? Nope," said Brittany. "This is singing." **(Remind you of anyone?)**

At those words, the female chipmunks started another song with such accuracy as the last one.

_"Life is good, I can't complain._

_I mean I could but no one's listening,"_ Brittany started off.

_"Your image overwhelms my brain._

_And it feels good, good, good," _Jeanette joined in.

_"Now I'm rolling my window down._

_Love the wind, but I hate the sound,"_ Eleanor chimed in.

_"You're like a tatoo that I can't remove._

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good._

_Like a rollercoaster ride._

_Holding on, my knuckles white._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Can't believe I'm like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Every time I'm like._

_Up and down, and side to side._

_Every inch of me is like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Got me feeling like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Everytime I'm like._

_In the morning it begins again._

_Feels like I'm falling, better strap me in._

_I think I'm running out of oxygen._

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good._

_Like a rollercoaster ride._

_Holding on, my knuckles white._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Can't believe I'm like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Everytime I'm like._

_Up and down, and side to side._

_Every inch of me is like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Got me feeling like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Everytime I'm like._

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go._

_This situation, I can't help but lose control._

_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break._

_It feels good, it feels good._

_I'm holdin' on._

_Holdin', holdin'._

_Holdin', holdin'._

_Holdin', holdin'._

_Holdin', holdin'._

_I'm holding on._

_Like a rollercoaster ride._

_Like I'm running a red light._

_Like a rocket ship is like._

_Every inch of me is like..._

_WHOA!_

_Like a rollercoaster, whoa._

_Holding on, my knuckles, whoa._

_Want me to let you off, whoa._

_Every inch of me is like._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Got me feeling like._

_Whoa, whoa."_

As they finished they're second song, the boys remained speechless.

"Wow," Simon finally said. "So, have you considered singing onstage with us?"

"You mean it?" Brittany squealed excitedly.

"We get it if you don't want to," hurried Theodore.

"You're kidding, right?" said Brittany.

"Of course we would!" said Jeanette.

"We've wanted to since you were discovered!" Brittany squealed again.

"You mean it?" said Alvin, not believing his luck.

"Yay! They can sing with us!" squeaked Theodore. He turned to Dave. "They can sing with us, can't they?"

"Sure, why not?" said Dave.

"Yes!" squeaked all six of them.

"Just one thing though," he continued, "what do you want to be called? Unless you want to be part of the Chipmunks."

"How about the Chipettes?" Alvin suggested.

"The Chipettes," Eleanor repeated.

"I like it," Brittany stated.

"Me too," Jeanette agreed.

"What are your names?" asked Dave.

"I'm Brittany."

"My name is Jeanette."

"Hi, I'm Eleanor."

"Nice to meet you," Simon said politely.

Jeanette blushed.

"Which room are they going to stay in?" asked Theodore.

"The guest room," he said simply. Dave looked down at his watch. "Alright guys, its 7:30, bed."

**There you go. Sorry it took me forever to write, but I've been busy lately. Anyway, I've only gotten a little farther than this in my notebook, I've never finished this story. So if anyone has any ideas, review. I want to hear them. And if you don't have any ideas, review anyways. Later!**

**-xFireChickx out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've got nothing to say except... To my reviewers...**

**AuthorsUnite- I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy!**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1- I was hoping someone would pick up on the lines. By the way, the song I used was 'Like Whoa,' by Aly and AJ.**

**DiceRox09- Trust me, there's going to be a lot of gushing some time or another!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

The boys weren't feeling sleepy at all due to the excitement they've had that day, but the girls did.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor fell asleep the second they lied down.

Early the next morning, all three of them woke up, but kept their eyes tightly shut. 'It was a dream,' they each told themselves.

"Breakfast is ready!" called Theodore.

The Chipettes jumped. It hadn't been a dream, what a relief.

They got up slowly and headed for the kitchen, which wasn't that hard considering how strong the smell of toaster waffles were. The Chipmunks and Dave were already sitting at the table.

"Good, you're up," Dave greeted them.

"Good morning," they responded politely.

"Could I interest you in some toaster waffles?" asked Alvin.

"You probably could," said Brittany. "Thanks." She smiled at him. 'I guess they aren't so bad after all.'

The toaster waffles were delicious. No wonder they liked them so much.

"What are we doing today?" asked Simon.

"Well, if the Chipettes don't mind, we could go to the concert theater to see how they can handle being onstage."

"We don't mind," said Eleanor.

"But we've never sang onstage before," said Jeanette.

"But we'll do it anyway," said Brittany, full of confidence.

Awhile later, the seven of them were in the car, heading for the concert theater.

**That's all I've got for now. Review! See ya next time! Later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people of the Internet world! I finally had time to update! Schools back in session, and I'm officially an eighth-grader! But enough about that, to my reviewers...**

**Fizzy Starburst- Trust me, they're not nearly as bad as my sisters. Take that as a complement if you know whats good for you.**

**camflynnfan01- I'll try to remember to do it later. Enjoy the story!**

**HOTZIEgurl- I originally put a lot of Alvin/Brittany fluffiness, but now its really awkward, and I'm trying not to make it sound as lovey dovey.**

**mpkio2- I'm such a hypocrite. I keep telling this one author to update really fast when I can't even keep up with my stories.**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1- I'm sorry for making them so short, but I can't help it. I'll try to make my chapters longer.**

**DiceRox09- No matter how different they think they are from each other in the actual series, they'll always be alike.**

**NOT TELLING- I'm not saying that its a bad idea, but I already have the story planned out. Thanks anyway.**

**Katelyn Barnes- It wasn't _that _good. When I look back on this, I think, "Wow, I seriously need to work on my writing style." But hey, no complaints. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"Wow, its so big," Brittany commented, amazed.

"Yeah," Alvin said, grinning at her pleasure.

"Alright Chipettes," said Dave. "Lets get to work. I want to see how well you can handle being onstage."

That made them more nervous than anything they've ever been through.

"So, what song do you want us to sing," Jeanette asked, keeping her nervousness out of her voice.

"I think we should try out this song I just wrote," said Dave.

"Cool, so whats it called?" said Brittany.

"The Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll." Dave took out a few pieces of sheet music, and lied them down for the chipmunks to see. "Okay, these are the Chipette's lyrics, and these are the Chipmunk's lyrics," he said, separating the paper into two different stacks. "I wrote this last night, so there's no music to go with it for now."

"Why do we have different words?" Theodore asked.

"You'll see." Dave motioned them to start, and the six chipmunks looked at the sheet music as Alvin and Brittany started off the song.

_"The sun goes down, I'm just getting up._

_I'm heading for the city lights._

_Radio blasting on the way to the club._

_Gonna rock this town tonight."_

Alvin stopped as Jeanette and Eleanor joined their sister in the song.

_"You're living in a man's world they tell us._

_But we ain't gonna buy it._

_The things they're trying to sell us now._

_'Cause we're the girls of rock'n'roll._

_Yeah we're the girls of rock'n'roll._

_Rock'n'roll!"_

After a few seconds, the boys took over.

_"Ooh yeah._

_The curtain's up and I'm ready to go._

_My guitar is in my hand._

_There's nothing more than I'd rather do than play in a rock'n'roll band._

_What we have is what we will be given._

_Headed for the top._

_Don' cha know._

_We'll never stop believing now..._

_We're the boys of rock'n'roll._

_You better believe it, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, we're the boys of rock'n'roll._

_Rock'n'roll."_

_"We are the girls._

_We are the girls. _

_We are the girls of rock'n'roll."_

_"We are the boys._

_We are the boys._

_We are the boys of rock'n'roll._

_'Cause we're the boys of rock and roll."_

_"Oh, yeah._

_We're the girls of rock 'n' roll."_

_"Better be believin' 'cause we are-"_

_"Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll!"_

_"Ro-o-ock and roll."_

_"Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll."_

_"Rock and, rock and roll."_

_Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll."_

_"Rock and roll."_

_"Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll."_

_Rock and, rock and ro-o-oll."_

_"Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll."_

_"Yeah, we're gonna rock and roll, and rock and roll, and gonna rock and roll."_

**Okay, I'm not real proud of this chapter, but I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so here you go. So, the Squeakquel already came out and I got to see it. That may be one of the reasons why I won't be updating quickly, because I want this story to be all my idea, and not what I saw on the big screen. So review, even if it was crappy. Later! **


End file.
